The Tensai and The Rock
by PerfectMisfit
Summary: Edited. TezuFuji in 15 prompts. //The heat couldn't be so bad, now could it? Fuji was going to spend the entire day shirtless - that had to be good.//


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince Of Tennis, it belongs to Konomi Takeshi.**

**Hello people! How goes it :D? Please do not kill me because I have successfully slaughtered the TeFu pairing, I honestly didn't mean to...:( **

**Stranger**

Fuji made him feel like a stranger to himself. Fuji made him feel things he had never felt before, Fuji made him like things he believed were sickening. Fuji worked wonders. That was the only conclusion Tezuka could come to.

**Venice**

"Syuu, Venice is too far away...the tickets are too expensive..."

"Please, please, pretty, pretty please Mitsu..." And then came the puppy-dog eyes that Tezuka loved and hated at the same time.

The puppy-dog eyes were the reason he had ended up paying for two tickets worth almost seventy thousand yen and explained why he was currently sitting in a gondola, sailing the many rivers of Venice with a crazy man who enjoyed singing off key (and happened to be sailing the gondola for them) along with his boyfriend who was snapping pictures enthusiastically with his camera.

Damn those puppy-dog eyes.

**Love Letters**

Tezuka had never received a love letter - throughout high school and middle school, he had received boxes and boxes of chocolate on Valentine's Day and several confessions from rather pretty girls, who he turned down and loads of extravagant gifts on White Day.

But he had never received a love letter.

Fuji, on the other hand, had love letters piling up inside his lockers every single day - he didn't even want to think of how the letters got in there.

"You've never received a love letter, Mitsu?" Tezuka shook his head in response, bending over his assignment.

The next day, he woke up to find a three-page long letter from Fuji on his desk, in which Fuji described his love for Tezuka in ways certain people would consider eccentric, but he considered endearing.

**Vacation**

Being with Fuji was like taking an all-expense paid vacation where all you had was fun and nothing ever made sense.

**School Uniform**

Their middle school uniform was a bland one, a typical Japanese one.

But the sight of Fuji in it always left Tezuka breathless. It amazed him as to how Fuji could look good in something as simple as a school uniform.

**Sickness**

"A-a-achoo!" Tezuka sneezed loudly. His cold had clearly become worse.

"I'm so sorry Mitsu, I don't know how I could have switched the wasabi bottle with your cold medication..."

**Seduction**

Tezuka and Fuji rarely, if ever, wasted time with seduction - mostly because Fuji was too impatient and Tezuka was usually tired at the end of the day. The two of them preferred to simply rip each others clothes off and relieve their stress and impatience on the others bodies.

**Grace**

A lot of people watched Tezuka when he played simply because it was impossible to not be interested while watching him play. The determination to win and passion he played with were evident in his eyes and only a blind person could miss it.

Only Fuji was capable on seeing the grace and the sheer beauty that was present beneath that passion.

**Hopeless  
**

"Syuusuke, this is embarrassing."

"Mitsuuuuu...I think the leather jacket suits you very well!"

"No."

"Atobe got one in purple."

"So?"

"Don't you want to rival him."

"I'd rather not. He's too flashy."

"You're hopeless..."

**Summer**

The heat was terrible. All Tezuka felt like doing was lazing around in his underwear and that really meant the heat was terrible, considering this desire happened to be Tezuka's.

His opinion of the heat changed instantly when Fuji walked in _shirtless_. The heat couldn't be so bad if Fuji was going to spend the entire day shirtless.

**Power**

A question the two of them often were asked was which one of them was the more powerful one in bed. Tezuka prefers to grunt and look away.

Fuji likes to toy with the person asking. He starts out with "Why?" And then, after receiving a blush in response to his question, he continues. "Would you like me to video tape it for you?" After that arrives, "Perhaps you would like to see it live - come over to my place at seven. Mitsu will be there." And then he winks.

**Nervous**

He's never nervous - he's always in control, just like his grandfather has taught him to be.

The first time in his entire life when he has felt nervousness is when he had to take Fuji out to dinner on his birthday.

It's Fuji, he reasons with himself. It would be stupid to not be nervous.

**Kiosk**

They've had sex in a lot of weird places - a janitor's closet, a tennis court (that was Fuji's idea), the tennis clubroom - even inside a hotel restroom!

The weirdest of all those places has got to be a kiosk.

**Sleeping In**

Tezuka loves the mornings and absolutely detests sleeping past 6:00 AM. Fuji hates waking up at any time before 8:00 unless it's vitally important.

**Vacuum Cleaner**

"Syuusuke, what have you done to our vacuum cleaner!?"

"Oh, this? I thought it made it look more personal."

"I'm sure there are ways to make our vacuum cleaner look more...personal, than sticking our photos all over it..."

**Reviews and concrit would be nice ;).**


End file.
